The New Dark Cloud
by ForsakenChibi
Summary: Monica and Max find themselves helping Toan, a boy from a few hundered years ago... the problem is they went back a bit tooo far, and now they are under the threat of the Dark Genie once more! but, was this the true hystory that was supposed to be?


Monica and Max walked through Palm brinks, going into most shops and buying something. When they left Cedrics shop, it was night time. And, not for the first time, there was only one moon in the sky. A strange feeling of loneliness started to fill Max up, when, all of a sudden, a time gate appeared in front of Max and Monica, throwing them both back. It was a blue gate, so someone from the future must have come through. But when they saw the person, they started to doubt that. "Man, that was tough, who would have thought that this stone could take me forward in time…" The boy turned to look at Max and Monica, and then turned to the moon. "WHAT! What the hell happened to the moon! There should be two!" Max looked at Monica. "Wait… you know about the two moons?

Yeah! I do! And I want to know what happened to the other, smaller one!" Monica started to talk to the boy, explaining the events at the castle, taking them back in time, the origin point of everything and that the moon was going to destroy the world. Max just looked around, and saw that it was becoming day time again. "Hey, that's a red Atlamilia!" The boy said, pointing to Max. "Any chance I could use that to get home?" Max just looked dumfounded. They walked into the time gate. Monica was standing next to Max; the boy was at the back. Anyway, a few minutes past, and they arrived back in the other boy's time. "Thanks guys! I'm Toan by the way, it's nice to meet you" The boy said. "I'm Max, and this is Monica. Nice to meet you too" Max said. They looked around, and Toan froze, sighed, and fell to the floor. "What's wrong?

We… We went too far back in time… This village should have been rebuilt, but, now, nothing remains…" Max just looked at Toan. "Well, let's start rebuilding!" Max and Monica said. Toan just looked at the like they were mad. But in the end, he agreed, and they set off for the mayor's house. Toan walked in, and half an hour past. Then he came back out. He handed Max and Monica a bag, and they set off for a massive door at the back. It led to the Divine beast cave…

Monica looked around at the ancient place, it looked familiar, but she couldn't put a figure on were. They walked down for what seemed like forever, until they reached another door. Toan walked down and used his key in the door, and it opened, into a multi-way of tunnels and passages. Max looked down one, Monica down another, and Toan looked at the one dead ahead. None of them could see very far. They all decided that they should go down the one dead ahead, and then decide when they reach another passage. They all started to walk down, Max's wrench in hand, and the gun that Donny had given him in the other. He also had a hammer on his back. Monica had her father's sword in her left hand, and her armband on the other arm. Toan had a little dagger. After a good fifteen minutes of walking, they reached a very large open chamber. Monica and Max could see about three monsters here. Max took aim at one and fired, the bullet ripping into the monster's head. It fell with a loud thump and blood started to ooze out from the hole. Monica then charged at a skeleton solder, and smashed it into little pieces. She loved that sword. Toan jumped, and brought his dagger down on a ram, and his dagger got logged in its brain. He ripped it out, and lots of blood started to pour all over the place. They walked forwards, until they reached a large, glowing and floating ball. Toan walked forwards and touched it with his right hand, the one that had the Atlamilia in it. The ball split in half and a large, glowing mist flew into the stone. Monica couldn't believe what she had just seen. Max was likewise. "Monica, you should be able to do this… And you too, Max. Just touch it with whatever hand has the Atlamilia in it… Or, for you, Max, just touch it with either hand, and it should go straight in." Max nodded. After opening a few more treasure chests, they finally found the exit. However, they lacked the key. So, they backtracked until they reached the entrance, and they went down the path to the left. They started to walk, when a ram came and charged at Toan. Monica shot a fireball at it, and it was fried to a crisp. They continued to walk, until they found the key. Then, they started back towards the door. On the way, they voted to have a look down the path to the right. When they got there, Monica slipped and almost fell into a pool of water. Max caught her, and when he was brining her up, he brought her to close and their mouths brushed. Max, realising what he had done, quickly moved away, as did Monica. "I hope you didn't get wet, Monica…

Yeah, I'm fine" They both started to walk towards Toan, and they continued the whole floor without looking at each other. Toan walked to the door, and used the key they found from one of the monsters to open the door. They walked down, until they reached the next floor. They walked through the door, and Toan saw a little kitten. It meowed and ran off, into the dungeon. Toan ran after it, and then stopped. Max and Monica still wouldn't look at each other. They walked for a bit, and killed some more monsters, one of which Max tried to shoot, and his bullets were just going through it, so Monica fired a bolt of fire at it. That finished it off. They were also finding lots of money lying about the place. After a while, Max found the door, and Toan opened it. They walked down, and now, Max was looking at Monica, and she was looking at him. They were still blushing, however. They reached the next stage, and it was one long area, no paths, just this one room. In the middle was three skeleton solders. They walked up to them, and then they all got up, and started towards the group. Monica jumped first, her blade coming down on the first solder, and Max covered her by firing bullets at them. Toan charged and attacked one in a green vest. This one was hard, and whilst he was distracting it, Max brought his hammer down on its skull. Easy kill. Toan thanked them, and then jumped backwards as four treasure chests dropped out of no-were. They opened them, and all took a power-up powder, and they used them to power up their weapons. They walked to the gate, which already had a key fitted. They walked through, and down a few steps until Monica started to feel faint. "Monica, what's wrong?" Max asked. "I'm tired… and thirsty… and hungry… and a few others" Max looked at Toan, who said "Let's head back then. There should be a short-cut soon, so we will take that and sleep for a bit". Max and Monica nodded. Max and Toan walked, Monica on Max's back. Her boobs squishing into him each step, making him blush. He couldn't help it. After a good half an hour, Mabie more, they reached the surface, and Toan started to re-build houses. More specifically, his house. When it was finished, they walked inside. No one was there, however. Toan pointed out that he would sleep up-stairs; it was his room anyway. His mum had a few spare rooms in hers and that they were welcome to stay there. It wasn't like they had any were else to go. Max carried Monica into their temporary room, and he placed her on the bed. It wasn't as nice as his, but it would do. He went and sat at the end, and fell asleep quickly, dreaming about robots and Steve.

Monica woke up first. The first thing that got her was the room. It was wooden, with stairs, and a bed… which wasn't very comfy, but when she remembered what had happened, she didn't mind. But she couldn't find Max anywhere. She got out of bed, re-made the bed, and walked to the end. Then she saw Max, curled up in the corner of the room, snoring lightly. She smiled, noting how cute he looked… But she quickly shook it off, blushing. She walked over to him and shook him. He awoke, blinked, and noted the pair of big, red eyes that were staring at him. He, after a few minutes, figured out that they were Monica's. "AH!" He gasped, trying to jump backwards, and smashed into the wall. "Ow…" He said, rubbing his head. Monica giggled. "Max, next time, don't hurt yourself. Ok?

Yeah" He replied, noting the look of concern crossing her face. He thought she looked really cute. He stood up, and walked outside into the main lobby. Toan was eating bread, with some cheese and a bottle of water. Max sat down, and so did Monica. Toan handed them both some bread and cheese, followed by water. They finished, and then they all set off for the Devine Beast Cave. The next few floors went by like a bullet in a china shop. When they reached floor seven, however, a man with a really long sword was standing there. He turned around and looked at the trio. "My, all three Atlamilia coming into my lap… What a great day this is!" He said, starting to laugh. "Sorry about that. Now, you three kids, hand me your stones!

No way!" Max said, standing back and readying his wrench. "I doubt you fully understand what they are capable of… I have come to this world, or rather, this time for those stones. I need them more than you do, actually. There is no way for you to defeat the Dark Genie, not in his current position. And what a noble goal, going around and saving the world, rebuilding it and all. But, until the Genie dies, he can just repeat all that has happened. Is it really worth it?" Toan nodded. The man the stepped backwards, gripped his chest and screamed, a dark, purple mist filling a stone is his chest, and when he looked at them, his eyes had turned red. "I'm sorry; I do ramble on sometimes… If you won't give me the stone" He said, readying his weapon. "I'll have to take it from you!" He said, jumping into the air and trying to strike Toan. He dodged, and then landed a blow on the enemy. He jumped backwards, and started to laugh again. "Very well. If that won't hurt you, try this!" The man said, and a purple ball formed at his hand. He shot a beam-like projectile at Toan, and he stood his ground and tried to block. However, it was futile and he got knocked backwards. The man with the sword walked forwards, and pointed his blade at Toan's neck. "I see now why the fairy king chose you…" He said, noting the kitten behind him. "I will let you all go for now." He said, turning around. "Oh, here is a present. I almost forgot to give it to you. It's a gift for that duel we just had" He threw a bottle of light blue liquid at Toan. He then walked off, his body disappearing into the mist… Toan looked at the cat and then it transformed into Alta. Monica absorbed it. With no other way left to go, they all set back to go and restore the village again.

When they arrived at the top, it was night fall. Toan made the houses, and Monica put the cat in their house. Toan also made sure to put all the people in their respective houses. When it was all finished, the trio walked back to Toan's house. When they walked in, his mother, Renee was holding a cat. That was the cat they had just rescued. "Toan! Come take a look at this little thing! It just wandered in here… let's keep her, ok?" Toan just nodded. He named her Xiao and took her up to his bed, then came back downstairs and introduced Max and Monica to his mother. She offered them her room again, but this time she got the other mattress out and Max slept on that. She fell asleep in the chair.

The next morning, Max and Monica awoke to a loud 'poof' like sound. They walked out into the main lobby and looked up stairs, until they saw a cat-like girl hanging onto his leg for dear life. They all walked outside, and started for the cave once more. "So, Monica, what is master like?"


End file.
